Oh come on!
by Blackthorn and SilverDragon
Summary: It has been five months since the defeat of the kishin. Things seem to be going back to normal but after the arrival of two new students things start to change. NOT KIDxSOUL!
1. New Students?

**_Hey everyone! This is SilverDragon here! I kind of started to write this story in Bio for Blackthorn, so I decided to post it on here! I try my best to keep all grammar mistakes in check but a few slip by me. So, if you see them, I apologize. Enjoy! Also, see if you can guess who is who! Guess who Lizzy is and who Meg is! Blackthorn or me! Good luck!_**

"speech"

'thoughts'

*written (aka notes)*

* * *

(Death the Kid pov)

I was in class watching Stein dissect a rare purple stripped snake. Honestly, this is the 8,888th time we have done a dissection lab. I sighed, 'at least it is a symmetrical amount of times.' My mind began to wander, 'has it really been six months since the fall of the kishin?' Maka and Crona started dating soon after the war, to the surprise of everyone. Also, to no one's surprise, Tsubaki and Black*Star started their relationship. I was so enthralled in my thoughts that I was startled to see a scalpel zoom right by my head and hit the wall with a loud _thump._ My attention was turned to Professor Stein, who was still poised from throwing the blade, "Welcome back to the classroom, Kid. I would appreciate it if you would actually pay attention. Next time, I won't miss. So, listen up! Kid, you are wanted in the Death Room. Liz and Patty as well."

I nodded and stood, Liz and Patty copying me. We walked out of the classroom and began walking down the hallway to my Father's office. "Hey Kid, can I ask you a question," Patty asked innocently. I sighed and nodded, "Sure." "When are you going to get a girlfriend? You seem kinda lonely, and besides Soul, you are the only one still single," she gasped, "Are you gay?" Liz laughed as I sweat dropped, "No, I'm not gay Patty. I will get a girlfriend when a girl catches my eye. She must be perfect! She must be symmetrical, intelligent, and unique. I haven't found her yet, and there is no need to rush into a relationship." Liz raised an eyebrow and Patty laughed, "Oh, okay Kiddo!" Liz looked at her and grinned, "If any girl catches Kid's eye, then I will bow down to her because she has some high standards to meet!" I frowned at that. Was it wrong for me to want someone like that? Was Liz right, did I have my standards set too high?

We then arrived at the doors to the Death Room. I pushed the doors open and walked in. "Hiya, Kiddo, Liz, Patty! Wazz up," Father greeted up. I then noticed that he wasn't alone. There were two girls beside him arm in arm. One was as tall as me, and that was surprising. Over the course of five months I had grown exponentially. I was now taller than Liz! My Father came to the conclusion that it was due to my powers being unlocked. The other girl was about a head or two shorter than me. The shorter girl was rather thin and had medium, curly, dark brown hair. She was wearing a gray shirt that had, What doesn't kill me, had better run, in neon green letters with dark blue jeans, topped with green converse. She had large dark brown eyes that had a black ring around it. The girl was pretty, I will admit, but she reminded me too much of Maka. Maka was like my sister, so I couldn't be attracted to her. That would be weird.

The tall girl though, she had long, wavy, honey brown hair. She was slender and rather small chested, but it fit her figure. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail showing off her blue stud earrings. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with blood red horizontal stripes. It was complimented with black, skin tight, skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Her eyes were a brownish green mixture with gold streaks throughout them. I could feel my heart pound as I took in her form. She was _PERFECT_! I felt a slight blush come to my face as I walked up to her. Her eyes narrowed at me, and she seemed to look rather nervous. She turned her head to the left to talk to her companion and it was then that I noticed.

My heart shattered and fiery hot rage shot through my veins. I launched myself forward and grabbed her chin to turn her head to the right. My eyes narrowed and I growled at her, "NO!" I began shaking out of repressed rage. In her left ear there was a blue stud, but in the right ear there was only a hole where the earring should have gone. "Kid! What is your problem," Liz yelled at me. I turned to her, "She has only one earring!" I heard a small gasp from the girl and I turned around to see her grasping her ear, "No! Lizzy! It's missing! What am I going to do? That was my favorite pair!" The girl pouted and pulled out her other earring, "Well, that just sucks!" I instantly calmed down. "You're perfect," I yelled before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Lizzy! Help me! I'm being strangled," the girl yelped. The dark haired girl, Lizzy, laughed, "Awe, cheer up Meg! It's not even our first day and you already have a cute guy clinging to you!" I hummed not even caring what they were talking about, 'She is really warm and quite comfortable to lay on...' "Lizzy! Get him off! I think he fell asleep!" Suddenly I found myself sitting on my butt staring up at Lizzy who was hugging the girl. "Meg is mine! She will forever by my Meg. Right," Lizzy announced. 'Meg, huh? I kinda like it.' "Uh huh," Meg agreed, her voice being muffled by Lizzy's arm. My eyes narrowed, 'HER Meg?' Jealousy tugged at me, but before I could act upon it, Father spoke, "So, I called you here to meet the new students. Girls, could you introduce yourselves?" Meg bowed after pulling away Lizzy, "Of course! My name is Megan, but my nickname is Meg. I'm a dark weapon. I can take the form of a sword, spear, and a bow. Pleasure to meet you!" She gave us all a radiant smile.

Lizzy stepped up pointing her finger in the air, much like how Black*Star would, "My name is Elizabeth, call me Lizzy! I'm Meg's meister! She is my best friend. You break her heart, I break your face! Thank you!" I nodded and bowed slightly to Meg, "My name is Death the Kid. Feel free to call me Kid. I am a meister as well as a shinigami. I use Liz and Patty as my weapons and refuse to use one without the other. This is due to symmetry. Symmetry if beautiful much like yourself." Liz sighed and waved, "Hello, my name is Liz. I am a weapon with my little sister Patty. We are twin pistols." Patty giggled, "HI! I'm Patty and this is my big sis, Liz! I love giraffes!"

"All right! Now, I would like for you to make these girls feel welcome and show them around! Introduce them to your friends and let them get accustomed! Can you do this for me Kid," Father asked. I nodded seriously, "Of course, Father." "All right then! Let's get to work!"

* * *

**_Holy crap! That took longer than expected! Now I have to do my math! Dang it! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and try to guess which one is me and which is Blackthorn! -SilverDragon_**


	2. The Tour

_**Hey! I apologize for not updating when I should have. I was out really late for the past two days and was unable to type this up. I'm here now though! So, this new update is for lovelyhanna, she is awesome and kicked my butt in gear. Thanks! I shall send you some electronic homemade brownies. Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*notes of mine*

* * *

(Meg P.O.V)

'Ugh! Why does he have to be so freaking cute?! I could push him away easily if he wasn't so sweet and happy. He was like a kitten! It would be like kicking a kitten if I yelled at him! Dang it!' As we were walking through the tour, Kid decided to wrap his arms around my waist. Lizzy kept laughing at me every time he would nudge me with his head or tug me closer when I tried to escape. I felt my face light up like a freaking light-bulb. Rudolph's nose would probably be jealous of the color of my face.

I squirmed testing his grip on me, and the result was him clenching me tighter. 'Screw being a kitten! He is a freaking boa constrictor! It's getting hard to breathe!' Lizzy began snicker. Out of anger I began hissing at her under my breath. "Jerk," I growled. She smirked at me and winked, "Oh, you know you enjoy it!" I stiffened as Patty laughed. Pointing at me she yelled "Look Kiddo! Her face is glowing!" He pulled away from me and looked at my face. His expression became one of panic, "OH, NO! I broke her! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Since I was released, I lied down on the floor in the middle of the hallway. "You were strangling me! If you could, please, not... hold me. I would greatly appreciate it! As would my poor little organs, thank you very much."I yawned as Lizzy stood over me, 'Ugh, I'm exhausted!' "Lizzy! Carry me!" She looked at me for a second and then turned to Kid with a dark smile on her face. My eyes widened in horror, 'She wouldn't dare.'

"Hey, Kid! Could you carry her? I'm tired and I would probably drop her, destroying any symmetry she has," Lizzy said. Kid nodded and stooped down to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest to his, and my legs around his waist. I decided not to protest due to him being comfortable to lay on. I glared at Lizzy and then smirked as I buried my chin and lips into his neck. My eyes narrowed as I smiled, 'Oh, I will get her back for this. I will get her REAL good.

* * *

_**I hate Meg POV! That's why it's so short! Tell me what you think! The next one will be longer, I promise!**_


	3. Insulted

_**Hello there my dear readers! This is, as usual, SilverDragon here. I am posting a, hopefully, longer chapter! Tell me what you think please! I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer! So, I guess I should do one!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater. I do, however, own myself and Lizzy is her own person. I'm just borrowing her. **_

**hehe, borrow me all ya want XD jkjk- Blackthorn**

_**Enjoy!**_

"Talking"

'thoughts'

*notes*

* * *

(Lizzy P.O.V)

The look Meg gave me over Kid's shoulder was a warning, I knew that instantly. She did look comfortable snuggled up to him though. The thing is, Meg worries too much. She needs to relax and find happiness. She never let's herself fall in love, nor enjoy a boy's company! 'I'm getting hungry. It has to be around noon by now.' My stomach rumbled softly. Meg picked her head up and looked at me, 'Of course she would hear me!' Meg hummed, "Hey, where is the cafeteria? Lizzy and I are getting hungry." Kid nodded, "It's just down the hall and to the left." Gripping Meg tighter, he began making his way to, what I assume would be the cafeteria.

When we entered the cafeteria, there was an ash blonde girl who was chatting with an albino boy. Holy crap! He was freaking hot! Not your normal, oh he is hot. This was a mile from the sun hot! They noticed us and the blonde waved us over. "Hey! Liz, Patty, Kid! Over here!" The girl seemed friendly. We walked over when the albino looked at Kid a little shocked, "Whoa! Kid, are you carrying a girl?" Kid blushed slightly, "Yeah, she got tired and so I decided to carry her." The boy smirked, "Smooth." My heart thumped a little at the smirk. 'Dear God! Can he get any hotter?' The girl smiled at us, "Hello! I'm scythe meister Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon partner, Soul Eater Evans." The boy, Soul, waved lazily. 'Well, there goes my question!' I smiled shyly at him, "I'm knight meister Lizzy Kuran. It's a pleasure to meet you! My partner is currently using Kid over there as a bed." I then heard Meg growl, "Am not. I just happen to be taking a break, that is all." I laughed and kept glancing at Soul, 'I really need to stop looking at him before Meg notices!'

Meg sat up and turned to look at Maka and Soul. I shot a glance at him and her eyes instantly darted to me. Her lips stretched into a very evil grin. 'I'm so screwed.' I gulped. She looked at Kid, "Can you put me down? I feel much better now, so you don't have to carry me anymore." He looked at her and nodded slowly. He then proceeded to put her down gently, like he was going to break her. 'Awe, how cute! He thinks she is fragile! Ha, if only he knew her darker side.' Meg turned to Soul and Maka and bowed, "My name is Meg. I am Lizzy's weapon ans best friend! It's a pleasure to meet you." Soul stared at her wide eyed. I got scared for a second thinking that Soul was going to take an interest in Meg, when he started laughing. Not just laughing, he was howling. It took him a minute to calm down, and he looked at Maka. "Check this out Maka! This girl has an even flatter cheat than you! She is practically a boy with how flat her chest is!"

Meg froze and her face became blank. 'CRAP!' Her eyes darkened and her lips curled. "Excuse me?" Her voice was like poison, deadly and full of ill intent. She snapped her fist forward and punched Soul in the face, sending him flying onto his back. "It would be wise to never insult someone you JUST met you imbecile. Next time, be careful who you insult because one day you will never walk away." She then spun on her heels and marched out of the cafeteria.

Soul was just lying on the floor, looking dazed and slightly scared. His lip was split and he would have a fat lip for a while, yeah, Meg definitely held back. Kid looked pissed and turned to chase after Meg. I just turned and held out my hand for Soul to grab. "She will be fine, just let her cool off and then go and apologize to her. Everything will be fine then. I would take her advice to heart though. She really held back on you!" Maka smacked Soul in the back of the head and then bowed to me, "I'm sorry for Soul, he can be a real jerk sometimes!" I nodded, "It's okay. Meg is tough, she can take it." Soul scowled, "Doesn't look like it to me!" I rolled my eyes, "It's because she is tired and cranky. When she if fully rested she would just insult you back or ignore you." Soul just laughed, "Guess I caught her on a bad day." I was about to reply when an uncomfortable feeling went through my gut. I furrowed my brows, 'What could be wrong?' Nothing is happening that would cause my danger senses to go of…. my eyes widened, "MEG!"

* * *

_**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on anyway I could improve or what you liked about it please! -SilverDragon**_


End file.
